It is known to provide a glass substrate with a frame-like polymer profile proximate an edge portion thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,028, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such profiles may act as a weather seal between the glazing and an adjacent vehicle window frame. In other instances, such profiles may be used as an intermediate body (or spacer) to which an adhesive bead is applied during the assembly of automotive windows, where the bead bonds the profile to a corresponding window frame of the vehicle. Such profiles often include a lip that may be used either for centering purposes (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,995, incorporated herein by reference), or alternatively as a weatherstrip (e.g., water seal) and/or gap covering unit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known polymer profile frame (same as frame profile herein) bonded to a glass substrate in a vehicle window application, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,669 which is incorporated herein by reference. The window assembly of FIG. 1 includes: (a) glass substrate 1 including exterior surface 2, interior surface 4, and peripheral edge 6, (b) vehicle window frame 3 (e.g., of sheet metal) including attachment flange 5 and frame section 7, (c) profile 9 including lip 11 extending from base portion 13, and (d) adhesive 15 for bonding the glazing/substrate 1 to flange 5 of the window frame 3. Opaque baked enamel layer 17 and primer 19 are sequentially provided on the substrate 1 between the profile 9 and the substrate itself for bonding the profile to the glass substrate 1. Surface 2 of substrate 1 is the exterior window surface and is thus exposed to the ambient atmosphere outside the vehicle on which the window assembly is mounted.
FIG. 2 illustrates another known polymer profile frame bonded to a glass substrate around all sides thereof in a vehicle window application, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,995 which is incorporated herein by reference. The window assembly of FIG. 2 includes: (a) glass substrate 1 including exterior surface 2, interior surface 4, and peripheral edge 6, (b) vehicle window frame 3 including attachment flange 5 and frame section 7, (c) profile 9 including lip 11 extending from base portion 13, and (d) adhesive 15 mounted on the profile for bonding the glazing/substrate 1 to flange 5 of the window frame 3. Opaque baked enamel layer 17 is provided on the substrate 1 between the profile 9 and the substrate itself. Surface 2 of substrate 1 is the exterior window surface and is exposed to the ambient atmosphere outside the vehicle on which the window assembly is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,673 also discloses a type of glazing edge seal. In the '673 patent, in order to securely bond the edge seal to the glass substrate, the edge seal encapsulates the edge of the glass substrate (i.e., the edge seal is bonded to both major surfaces of the glass substrate, as well as the edge of the glass substrate).
Unfortunately, the aforesaid profiles of the '669, '995 and '673 patents are problematic in certain respects. In the '669 and '995 patents, the flat bottom surface of the profile is bonded to only one major surface of the glass substrate as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein. This type of bonding system to the glass substrate tends to be weak, and sometimes results in the profile shifting positions in an undesirable manner during curing of adhesive. Moreover, the bump at the top of the base portion 13 in the profile of FIG. 1 herein sometimes tends to significantly deform in an undesirable manner during curing of the adhesive, thereby resulting in permanent deformation which can adversely affect water seals, spacing, and/or the like. Meanwhile, the encapsulating-type seal of the '673 patent is undesirable in that it is required to wrap around three surfaces of the glazing when viewed cross sectionally (higher expense, and burdensome manufacturing techniques are required), and also is aesthetically not particularly desirable.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for a glazing profile that may be bonded to only a single major surface of a vehicle glazing in an improved manner, and/or which may be capable of reducing undesirable deformation and/or movement prior to adhesive curing.